iWish (El regreso de Mitch)
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Carly tuvo la visita de Mitch hace algunos años, pero ¿que tal si ella no es la que pide un deseo? ¿Cómo y a quién le cambiaría la realidad esta vez? Inspirado en iChristmas y en "Yo acabé con el seddie"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola xDDDDDD, mientras estaba en la casa de mi abuelita sin internet se me ocurrió esto :) es un two shot espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera, La Sra. Benson se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo para su hijo cuando nota que el no

se encuentraba en casa y se molesta por ello, va directo hacia la de su vecina Carly a buscarlo.

¡Freddie!- Gritó entrando al apartamento sin permiso

¿Qué pasa mamá? - Preguntó preocupado al ver la cara de angustia de su madre.

¿Por qué escapaste de casa? - Pregunta retándolo y a la vez avegonzándolo ya que estaban sus amigos presentes.

¡Yo no me escapé! - Se excusó - ¡Siempre estoy aquí con mis amigos!

No jovencito, te escapaste seguro a pandillear con tu amiguita esa - Dijo señalando a Sam

¡Ella no ha hecho nada! - La defendió - Ni yo ni ella somos pandilleros ¡Mamá, cálmate!

¡No me alzes el tono de tu voz, estás castigado! - Gritó, la Sra. benson hacía esto sólo para demostrar que ella tenía razón aunque no era así. El punto de este desastre era porque extrañaba a Freddie, pero no iba a decir eso en ese momento.

Nos vamos - Dijo jalando a Freddie mientras sus amigos miraban atónitos la escena

Entraron a su apartamento y antes de que él pudiera decir una cosa su

madre lo calló.

-Freddie, yo no quise avergonzarte pero no me gusta que...

- Freddie la interrumpe ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No te das cuenta la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar? - Preguntó enfadado

-Pero hijo...

¡Mamá, estoy harto! ¡Desearía que no fueras sobreprotectora! Marissa se tapó la boca en asombro mientras veía a su hijo encerrándose en su habitación.

"No la soporto, no la soporto" - Murmuraba repetitivamente sentando el suelo.

Ya no tendrás que soportarla - Se oyó la voz de un hombre

¿Quién eres? - Preguntó asustado viendo a la pantalla de su tv.

Soy tu ángel de Navidad - Dijo

¡Estamos en agosto! - Replicó incrédulo

Me llamo Mitch - Dijo omitiendo lo escuchado - Hace unos años visité a tu amiguita Carly

-¿Qué?

Yo cumplí su deseo, y ahora cumpliré el tuyo - Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Qué deseo?

Mitch no le hizo caso alguno, junto sus dos manos, las sacudió y una violenta briza recorrió su cuarto. El reloj de su cuarto dejó de marcar las 2:00 pm y cambió a 7:00 am. El hombrecillo desapareció y Freddie salió de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

¡Mitch! - Lo llamaba - ¡Mitch!

Al ver a su alrededor su casa estaba cambiada, no habían cobertores para el polvo en sus muebles y de hecho estaban llenos de ello, no había un botiquín de primeros auxilios ni artículos de limpieza por doquier.

¿Qué habrá pasado? - Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras inspeccionaba su casa de la realidad alterna.

Mi casa es un chiquero...-Suspiró mientras salía de su departamento

Freddie iba a tocar la puerta de Carly pero Mitch se apareció

-Tú no quieres hacer eso

-¿Por qué no?

Carly no es tu amiga - Respondió

¿Eh? - Preguntó confundido

Mírate - Volvió a responder el pequeño ángel

Freddie estaba con ropa callejera, parecía un pandillero, tenía aros y su peinado era tipo punk... En otras palabras, No era Freddie Benson.

¿Por qué estoy así? - Exigió una respuesta mientras se confundía aún más.

En este universo alterno no eres un ñoño. Eres rebelde, y como no aceptas a nadie, jamás fuiste amigo de Carly - Dijo el hombrecito

No entiendo nada - Confesó

Todo tiene que ver con tu deseo - Respondió

-¿Qué deseo? - Volvió a preguntar

-Tú deseaste que tu madre no fuera sobreprotectora, ahora jamás lo fue y nunca te cuidó por lo que te volviste rebelde y tienes otros amigos.

-¿Quieres decir que esto es un universo alterno?

-Algo así

-¿Entonces soy amigo de chicas y chicos malos como... Sam?

¡Ay, si que haces preguntas! - Se quejó - Y eres todo lo contrario para ella

-¡Pero si soy como le cae bien la gente!

- Tú perteneces a otra pandilla, y Sam te odia.

-¿No cambia nada en ningún otro universo? Porque quiero ir a otro

- No irás a ninguna parte - Suspiro - Y sí, en otros universos paralelos eres más que un amigo para Sam

Freddie sonrió al imaginar eso.

Mitch desapareció y Freddie comenzó a caminar a la escuela, nada parecía haber cambiado allí excepto que algunos lo miraban con miedo otros con burla y finalmente se reunió con sus "amigos".

-¿Qué hay viejo? - Lo saluda un tipo llamado Brett. (Mark Salling =D)

- Ah yo...- Intentó decir

-Mira, - Lo interrumpió otro chico (Blake Jenner) llamado Blaine- Ahí esta el ñoño que te cae mal, hazle calzón chino.

- No - negó firme

- Ay no es para que te molestes Fred - Dijo Brett

-¿Fred?

- No fíjate, Ángelo - Respondió con sarcasmo

- Chicos, no me siento bien ¿Me dejarían solo un momento?

-Claro - Respondieron los 2 al unísono.

Cuando Brett y Blaine se fueron Mitch apareció en un rincón de los casilleros.

-Te preguntarás por qué se supone que aquí odias a Gibby ¿Verdad?

- Sí - Dijo subiendo y bajando su cabeza con obviedad

- Bueno es lógico, tú eres un chico malo y Gibby un ñoño.

- ¡Eso no tiene lógica!

Mitch desapareció y Freddie levantó la mirada, pudo ver a Sam besándose con Jonah.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritó con desconcierto y celos.

Sam y Jonah se separaron bruscamente y Sam fue la primera en atacar

- ¿Qué te sucede Benson? ¿Nunca has visto a dos personas besarse?

- Seguro aún no tiene su primer beso - Se burló Jonah

- Ay, claro que sí. Tiene novia

- ¿Qué Qué? - Siguió preguntando como tonto-

- Ay estás bien pendejo, vámonos amor. - Lo insultó Sam tomando de la mano a Jonah.

- ¿Qué novia? - Gritó, pero ni Sam ni Jonah le respondieron.

- Hola bebé - Dijo su novia

- Escucha yo no sé... ¡WAAAAAH! - Exclamó horrorizado

- ¿Qué te pasa Fred? - Preguntó preocupada

- ¿Missy?

Mitch reía a lo lejos sentado en la tapa del tacho de basura.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡oh mira! una cajita donde puedes escribir cosas! ¿Qué tal si ahí escribes la opinión de mi fic? :OOO**

**¡REVIEWWWWWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, estoy tan aburrida que publico la terminación del two-shot :)**

icarly no es mío y si lo fuera no sería popular.

* * *

¿Missy? - gritó sorprendido

No, Juanxita - Sonrió - Ay tontiis claro que soy Missy amorcito.

¡NO! ¡Tú no eres mi novia y jamás lo serás! - y dicho esto Freddie salió corriendo dejando a Missy entre confundida y triste.

Entro a su apartamento y lo cerró con llave.

¡Mitch! - Lo llamó - ¿Por qué no está mi mamá?

El hombrecito se apareció sentando en uno de sus sillones con una sonrisa

Es obvio - Dijo - Ella no se preocupa por ti y sale con Pam a los casinos a cada rato.

¿La mamá de Sam? - Preguntó - ¿Pero si son amigas por qué Sam me odia?

Tú la odiaste primero - Respondió - Como viste que era amiga de Carly pensaste que era una ñoña y cuando te enteraste de que ella era ruda ya era tarde.

¡Odio esto! - Gritó furioso pateando una caja en el suelo - ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Para ganarme mis alas

- ¿Qué?

- Debo cumplir el deseo de alguien y enseñarle una valiosa lección.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero esta realidad! ¡Quiero la antigua!

- Lo lamento muchacho, pero hasta que aprendas no tendrás nada

El enanito chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció dejando a Freddie cofundido. De pronto se escucharon golpes en su puerta y Freddie fue a abrir, eran Carly, Spencer y Sam.

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Escuchamos gritos, sólo queríamos ver si estabas bien... Es que como tu madre no está nunca... - Dijo Spencer

- ¡Lo sé! ¡No está nunca! - gritó desesperado - ¡Odio esta vida! ¡Quiero que todo sea como antes!

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Carly

- ¿Se te aflojó un tornillo o qué Benson? - Preguntó Sam burlándose

- ¿No lo entienden? - se rio nervioso - ¡Esta no es mi realidad! ¡Quiero volver a la otra!¡Dónde hacemos iCarly y...!

- ¿ I qué?

Freddie lo omitió y siguió hablando como esquizofrénico caminando hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

- ¡Quiero que tú seas mi amiga! - Dijo señalando a Carly

- ¡Que tú me golpees y me insultes pero aún así nos querramos! - Señaló a Sam

- ¡Que aunque este todo el día en tu casa no me corras! - Señaló a Spencer

- ¡Qué Missy se caiga por la borda del crucero ese! - Gritó tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.

- ¡Qué mi madre sea una loca preocupona! ¡Quiero mi vida de vuelta! -

Y diciendo esto les cerró la puerta en la cara y se encerró en su cuarto. Freddie se tapó la cara con sus manos y subió por la escalera de emergencia y se sentó a sollozar solo. Se sintió una violenta briza de nuevo y escuchó un golpe en la ventana.

- Ah ahí estás... - Susurró una voz

- Déjame sólo

- Freddork...

- ¿Freddork? ¿Me llamaste así?

- Está bien sé que estás molesto, no te llamaré así...

- ¡No! ¡Házlo! ¿Somos amigos?

- Bueno eso creo...

Freddie abrazó a Sam fuertemente mientras ella seguía confundida.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Te amo - Dijo y luego la tomó por la cintura y la besó por medio segundo y salió corriendo emocionado dejándola sonrojada.

Tocó la puerta del apartamento de Carly y ella le abrió

- ¡Carly, Spencer! - Gritó emocionado y los envolvió en un abrazo y luego se volteó para tocar la puerta de su apartamento.

Su mamá le abrió casi inmediatamente.

- Freddie-bear yo...

- ¡No digas nada mamá! - Y la abrazó - ¡Te quiero tal como eres! ¡No me importa si me avergüenzas al frente de todo el mundo!

- Ay osito - Dijo su mamá abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello como en iMove out.

- Aww - Suspiraron Carly y Spencer

- Ve con tus amigos Freddie - Dijo Marissa rompiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa y entró a su departamento.

Carly y Spencer se devolvieron al suyo.

- Benson... - Se oyó a lo lejos - Me debes una explicación de lo que sucedió hace rato.

- No hace falta que explique nada Sam. Tú me debes responder - Dijo sonrojado.

- Está bien...- Tomó aire - Yo también te amo

Y ambos sellaron esta frase con un beso.

- Permiteme un momento - Dijo Freddie separándose de ella.

- ¡Mira, un meteorito! - y señaló a la nada

y mientras ella miraba ingenuamente él alzaba sus brazos con júbilo y movía sus labios pronunciando "¡Gracias Mitch!"

- Ahí no hay nada - Dijo molesta

- No importa Sammy

- ¿Sammy?

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo llamar por apodos a mi novia?

Sam se sonrojó.

- Ven, te invito un helado - y la tomó de la mano.

Al salir del elevador se vio en la pantalla de la tv de la recepción un hombrecillo con un plato de lleno de alas de pollo.

- Gracias Mitch

- Gracias a ti, y te hice un favor - señaló a Sam quién se encontraba molestando a Lewbert - Esto pasaría mucho después

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Mitch frotó sus dos manos y el televisor se apagó dejando a Freddie con la duda.

* * *

**Ahora que releo el final, no me gustó mucho :/ pero espero que sí les haya gustado a ustedes! REVIEWS PLEASE! en la cajita de abajito :OO**


End file.
